¿Qué hacen aquí?
by Sakura-Gaara-15
Summary: ¿Qué ha pasado? No puede ser… ¡Akatsuki está aquí, en la vida real! ¿Tobi quiere conquistar este mundo? ¿Cómo hará?. Por favor entren y lean.
1. La llegada

**¿Qué hacen aquí?**

¿Qué ha pasado? No puede ser… ¡Akatsuki está aquí, en la vida real! ¿Tobi quiere conquistar este mundo? ¿Cómo hará?

- Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(N/A notas de autora)(Aunque creo que no va a haber casi ninguna o ninguna)

Advertencia: Todos los personajes Naruto, no me pertenecen, que pena TOT. Ah!, las personalidades de algunos de los personajes las cambié. Y Konan es la misma pero vive en la realidad.

Bueno, no los molesto más, espero que les guste el Fic.

CAP 1

Konan una joven de 17 años, de pelo azulado, con ojos también del mismo color, qué aun vivía con sus padres. Miraba Naruto Shippuden en su casa, más que nada estaba soñando despierta con cómo sería si los personajes de ese programa, más que nada con esa organización, cuyo nombre era Akatsuki, viniera al mundo real. Ella siempre se lo imaginaba. (N/A: Eso estaría bueno ¿No?).

En ese preciso instante apareció una luz, tan blanca que no se podía ver nada, y de allí aparecieron unos hombres con capas negras, con nubes rojas.

-¡Llegamos, ahora conquistaremos este mundo muajaja!- Decía Tobi, mientras todos se le quedaron mirando, porque no acostumbraba a comportarse así.

-O.O emm… bueno… pero se ve todo raro, hasta nosotros estamos un poco diferentes- Comentaba Kisame

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Preguntó Pein mientras todos ponían cara de pensamiento. (N/A: Ninguno hasta hora se dio cuenta de que Konan estaba ahí en shock.)

//Flash Back//

Se encontraba a Sasori dibujando una habitación con una chica de pelo azul, sentada en su cama. Nadie sabía que después de las marionetas, a Sasori le encantaba dibujar, pero lo qué él no sabía era que Tobi Había puesto una clase de pócima en la tinta que estaba usando para hacer el dibujo.

En aquél momento pasa Tobi corriendo, porque cierto rubio lo andaba persiguiendo con un pájaro gigante de arcilla.

-¡Vuelve, no te vas a escapar!- Le gritaba Deidara

-¿Qué paso esta vez?- Preguntó Zetsu con un deje de cansancio, y lo agarra a Deidara.

-¡Esta vez te salvaste, pero algún día te mataré!- Seguía gritándole Deidara, al pobre de Tobi

En eso entra Hidan – ¡Pero! ¿¡Por qué mierda esos gritos!? ¡Jashin-Sama los mandará al infierno! "Porque me interrumpieron cuando me miraba al espejo TOT"-

-¡Tobi me despeino, hum!- Lloriqueaba Deidara, mientras los que estaban presentes contenían la risa, porque le había quedado un peinado todo afro.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Eso te queda peor que el peinado que te haces tú- Se burlaba Hidan

-¡Tobi es un buen chico! y lo siente Deidara-Sempai,Tobi no volverá a intentar ser peluquero.- Apareció de anda saber donde, el de la máscara.

Entonces Deidara enfurecido le lanza uno de sus famosos pájaros y explota todo. El dibujo de Sasori se eleva, y emite la misma luz que la del principio, y todos los akatsukis, son arrastrados por la luz.

//Fin del Flash Back//

-Ahh… Ya me acordé- Decía Kisame (N/A: Como que estaban todos, por casualidad, en la misma habitación.)

-¿Y quién es ella?- Dice mientras señala a Konan- "Como que la eh visto… ¡Es la chica de mi dibujo!"

Saliendo del Shock- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- Preguntó Konan muy confundida

Evitando aquella pregunta Itachi interroga -¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Tú nos trajiste?... ¿Tienes novio?-

-Soy Konan, están en mi cuarto, yo no los traje y…- Se puso media confusa por la pregunta- No, no tengo novio, y no te interesa. Estoy muy confundida como ustedes.-

-¡Enséñanos todo lo que hay en este cuarto!-Ordenó Pein

-Bueno, pero pídelo bien la próxima vez- Lo regañó Konan- Bueno esto es un televisor, y se pueden ver programas.- Y les prende el televisor

-Woooww- Todos (N/A: Jajaja XD)

-Este es mi estéreo- Dice Konan pero Tobi sin saber lo que hacía, sube el volumen, y lo prende, se escuchaba la música tan fuerte que casi se les rompe los tímpanos a todos.

-¡Ahhh! Tobi ¿¡Qué has hecho!?- Grita Deidara

-¿¡Qué!?- Pregunta Tobi a causa de que estaba muy fuerte el sonido

-Aghh ¡Te voy a matar!- Gritaba mas fuerte Deidara

-¿¡Quién es marta!?- Decía Itachi

Entonces Kisame y Hidan se miraron y asintieron, y juntos rompieron el estéreo con sus enormes espadas.

-"Que bueno… debe de ser un arma para aturdir a tus adversarios"- Pensaba Pein

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi estero, lo amaba tanto! ¡Son unos monstruos!- Sollozaba Konan- Bueno les mostraré otra cosa TOT. Haver… ah! Esta es mi computadora, con ella se pueden conectar al internet, y jugar a juegos.

-¡Juegos sii, a Tobi le encantan!-

-Mmm… Si la vendo ¿Cuánto dinero me pagaran?- Pensaba en voz alta Kakuzu

-No lo harás- Konan le tiraba una mirada asesina.-Bueno no les tengo que mostrar nada mas-

-Nos quedaremos aquí- Ordenó el líder

-¿¡Aquí!?- Preguntó Konan algo enfadada por la decisión

Viene Tobi y se pone de rodillas- ¡Por favor! ¡No tenemos otro lugar en donde quedarnos!- Y todos los criminales de rango S, al mismo tiempo de que Tobi terminara la frase, pusieron ojos de cachorro triste tipo anime.

-Ok, pero no hagan desastres- Sede Konan

¡Gracias!- Se aferra Deidara a la pierna de la peli-azulada como si él fuese una pulga.

-No hay porque, bueno hay que dormir, porque mañana tengo que ir al colegio.- Konan

Bueno espero que se hayan divertido por favor dejen reviews.


	2. Pesadillas

**¿Qué hacen aquí?**

Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron revews, me ponen muy contenta de saber que a otros les gustó mi historia.

¿Qué ha pasado? No puede ser… ¡Akatsuki está aquí, en la vida real! ¿Tobi quiere conquistar este mundo? ¿Cómo hará?

- Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(N/A notas de autora)(Aunque creo que no va a haber casi ninguna o ninguna)

Advertencia: Todos los personajes Naruto, no me pertenecen, que pena TOT. Ah!, las personalidades de algunos de los personajes las cambié. Y Konan es la misma pero vive en la realidad.

Bueno, no los molesto más, espero que les guste el Fic.

Cap 2

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

(Toc, Toc) Se escuchaban golpes en la puerta. Konan al escuchar el sonido se levanta inmediatamente.

-Konan, hija, baja a desayunar- Se escuchaba una voz detrás de la puerta

-"¡Oh no! Es mi madre, como los voy a esconder"- Se preguntaba mientras miraba a los miembros de la organización durmiendo en cualquier lado.- Emm… ¡Si ya voy! ¡Espérame solo un segundo!- La oji-azul empieza a despertar rápido a todos- Hey chicos, por nada del mundo salgan de esta habitación ¿Entienden? Ah! Y no dejen que nadie los vea -

-Si- Respondieron todos

-Bueno, mira la hora que es, me tengo que ir, adiós- Dice Konan y se va corriendo hacia la entrada, fue todo tan rápido que no dejó que dijeran nada.

-Ok… Adiós- Dijo Kisame confundido porque fue todo muy rápido

-Y… ahora ¿Que haremos?- Pregunta Itachi

-Emm… prendamos la tele- Dice Pein

-¡Sí, Sí Tobi quiere ver!- Gritaba emocionado- Tengo que aprender más cosas sobre este mundo, y así ¡CONQUISTARLO! ¡MUUAAAJAJAJA!-

-O.O emm… Tobi ¿Estás bien? - Todos. Cada vez Tobi estaba más raro, con sus cambios repentinos de personalidad.

-¿EH? ¿Qué lo dije en voz alta?- Pregunto Tobi con preocupación. Todos asienten – Oh, bueno ¡Tobi lo siente!- Lo último lo dijo con su típica vos y muy contento.

-Chicos… ¿Habrá sufrido un trastorno mental durante el viaje?- Pregunto Sasori

-Puede ser…- Decían todos con cara pensativa

-¡No se preocupen Tobi está muy bien ahora! "Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta"-

-¡Miren estamos nosotros!- Decía Kakuzu señalando el televisor

-¡Hey! Esta Sasori luchando con la rosadita esa y la vieja- Decía Hidan- Jaja! Le están rompiendo el trasero- Entonces Sasori le saca el control a Kakuzu y lo cambia

-¡No se vale, lo estábamos viendo!- Decían todos- ¡Estaba divertido!

-No- Dijo fríamente pero algo sonrojado, porque en ese episodio lo derrotaron

Entonces Tobi le quiso sacar el control para ver Naruto, pero Sasori no lo soltó, y tocaban cualquier botón, entonces se escuchó un ¡Boom! Por toda la casa, resulta que de haber tocado cualquier botón explotó la televisión.

-Esto es… Arte- Decía Deidara con los ojos iluminados, mirando una porción de pared que había quedado toda negra por la explosión.

Los Akatsukis escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia el cuarto de Konan, y unos gritos de su madre.

-¡Oigan es la madre de Konan!- Decía Pein

-¡¿Qué haremos!?- Preguntaba Itachi, mientras Hidan rezaba a Jashin-Sama que la señora no entrara.

NO MUY LEJOS

Konan caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, Conversando con unas amigas que la acompañaban.

-Bueno chicas, hasta aquí- Konan

-Ok, te veremos mañana- Todas

Cuando Konan llega a su casa y entra se extraña de que su madre no estara.- Puede ser que se haya ido a comprar algo, "pero que raro que no dejo ninguna nota" Bueno, no importa- Sube a su habitación, pero cuando llega se encuentra una sorpresa.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- Pregunto sorprendida Konan- ¿¡Por qué mi mamá está tirada en el suelo!?- Esta vez estaba muy enfadada.- ¿¡Y qué le hicieron a mi habitación!?-

-Ehh… bueno, Tobi y Sasori rompieron esa cosa, la que está hecha pedacitos, entonces causo tanto ruido que tú mamá vino. Nosotros no sabíamos qué hacer, entonces para que no nos viera, la noqueamos, nada grave.- Explicaba Itachi

-¿¡Nada grave!? Hicieron explotar mi habitación y noquearon a mi madre, ¿¡Eso no es nada grave!?- Konan sacaba humo de los oídos, para colmo con cada palabra los miembros de la organización se hacían cada vez más chiquitos.

-Bueno no fue toda la habitación la que se arruinó, solo una parte, y tu madre con un poco de reposo, despertará en, más o menos tres semanas.- Decía la parte buena de Zetsu

-¡Cállate!- A la peli-azulada se le estaba acabando la paciencia.-Esto no funciona, los enviare a una guardería me parece, son como niños pequeños, ya se…-Pone cara malévola- Irán conmigo a la escuela.-

-¡Preferimos morir, mejor llévanos a una guardería!- Gritaron todos

-Tengo que hacer algo con ustedes así que, acostúmbrense a no llevar sus armas ni usar sus habilidades ninjas, y empiecen a estudiar. Le tienen que sacar el lado bueno, pero no me pregunten porque no tengo idea-

Cuando dormían, empezaron a soñar en cómo iba a ser su primer día.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron todos gritando, menos Konan, claro.

-Tube una pesadilla, en donde todos los de la escuela odiaban a las plantas y querían comerme- Decía Zetsu agitado por la "Pesadilla".

-Yo uno en donde me obligaban a sacarme los pirsings porque estaban prohibidos- Comentaba Pein

-En el mío, aparecía Jashisn-Sama y me mandaba al infierno, aparecí en la escuela, donde era yo horrible, nadie decía groserías, ¡Hasta eran amables! .- Sollozaba El Jashinista

-Aja… En el mío me decía gay o mujer y se burlaban de mi arte y también de mi peinado TOT- Deidara

-Pero si eso ya te lo dicen. Vamos a lo importante, en el mío me robaban el dinero ¡Noo!- Kakuzu

-A mi no me permitían llevar armas ni matar a alguien- Dice el portador del Sharingan

-Itachi, eso no es solo un sueño, no te dejan hacer eso- Konan

¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!- Itachi

-¡Yo soñé con cacorros!- Decía Tobi, que no tenía nada que ver con las pesadillas

Después de contarse sus supuestas pesadillas, se prepararon para el colegio.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo, por favor dejen revews, así subo otro cap! Muchísima suerte, adiós.


	3. Gracias a Zetsu

**¿Qué hacen aquí?**

¿Qué ha pasado? No puede ser… ¡Akatsuki está aquí, en la vida real! ¿Tobi quiere conquistar este mundo? ¿Cómo hará?

- Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(N/A notas de autora)

Advertencia: Todos los personajes Naruto, no me pertenecen, que pena TOT. Ah!, las personalidades de algunos de los personajes las cambié. Y Konan es la misma pero vive en la realidad.

Bueno, no los molesto más, espero que les guste el Fic.

Cap 3

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, las primeras impresiones fueron unas cuantas miradas enamoras por parte de las chicas dirigidas a Sasori, Itachi y a Hidan.

Unas miradas extrañas y risitas a Deidara, Kisame y a Tobi.

Y unas de miedo a Pein, Kakuzu y a Zetsu

Un chico se le acerca a Deidara y le Dice –Hola hermosa-

-¿¡No vez que soy hombre!?- Le grita Deidara

-¡JAJAJA!- Todos los que estaban en el lugar se burlaban de los dos

-Lo siento- Se aleja un poco y pronuncia un… -¡Puaj, que asco!-

Esta vez se le acerca una chica y le dice… -¿Eres gay?-

-¡Mierda, no soy gay ni mujer!- Contesta el rubio, a lo que asusta a la chica, y ella sale corriendo.

-¡Mira la has asustado con tu horrible cara!- Dice burlón Hidan

-¡Toco el timbre hay que ir a clase!-Dijo Konan- Síganme- Al terminar de decir eso sale corriendo a toda velocidad, que dejó una estela de luz, en el camino. Entonces todos hicieron lo mismo, para que no los dejaran atrás, menos Tobi que se quedó ahí parado, pero no de distraído, sino por otras razones…

EN LA CLASE

Entran todos y se sientan

-"Donde estará Tobi"- Se preguntaba Konan, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la vos de su profesor.

-Buenos días clase, como verán hay nuevos alumnos, por favor pasen al frente.- Decía el maestro

- Hola mi nombre es Deidara, No soy mujer ni tampoco gay ¬¬, Y me encanta el arte de la explosión.-

Toda la clase -¿Eh?-

-Yo soy Pein, Soy el líder de Akatsuki, y amo los pirsings.

-¿Lider de Akat…Qué?- Cada vez estaban más confundidos los estudiantes

- Yo Kisame, soy descendiente de los tiburones, y no me gusta el pescado-

-Mi nombre es Hidan, ¡Viva Jashin-Sama!-

-o.ô- Nadie entendía nada

-Me llamo Kakusu, y me encanta el dinero-

-Mi nombre no les importa- Dice Itachi y se sienta en su lugar, pero el maestro les dijo el nombre a sus estudiantes.

-Soy Sasori, me encantan las marionetas-

-Me llamo Zetsu, amo a las plantas y como humanos-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Es un caníbal! ¡Corran!- Todos los chicos salen corriendo del aula hasta algunos que no podían pasar por la puerta, a causa que mucha gente intentaba escapar por ahí se tiraban por la ventana olvidando que estaban en el segundo piso. (N/A: Tranquilos no se hacen mucho daño ni mueren, solo algunos días en el hospital, y estarán mejor.)

-¿¡Por qué tuviste que decir eso!?- Pregunta Pein muy enojado

-Bueno por lo menos ahora tenemos tiempo de buscar a Tobi- Konan le vio el lado positivo.

-Sí, me di cuenta de que no estaba- Afirma Itachi

-¿Qué no estaba? No me di cuenta…-Deidara pensó un poco- Con razón todo estaba bastante tranquilo hasta que Zetsu dijo eso.-

-¡Bueno yo que sabía que iban a correr por todos lados, hasta que se iban a arrojar por las ventanas!-

-Bueno basta sigamos buscando- Habla devuelta la peli-azulada

CON TOBI

-Este mundo, por el comportamiento de las personas de aquí, va ser muy fácil dominarlo- Pone una sonrisa siniestra

El enmascarado pasa por el gimnasio, y le llama la atención, entonces va a ver qué están haciendo. Estaban jugando un quemado, la pelota iba y venía, entonces se mete en el partido mezclándose con los jugadores (N/A: Él ya se había cambiado para hacer gimnasia). Ellos estaban jugando con tres pelotas (N/A: Que lío) y esas tres dieron al mismo tiempo en Tobi, una en la máscara, otra en el estómago y la otra en la pierna derecha. El pobre había quedado todo con moretones.

-No los voy a volver a subestimar- Decía cansado

-¡Tobi te estábamos buscando!-

-Hola Konan, lo que pasa es que Tobi se perdió-

-¿Por qué tu máscara tiene una grieta y estás lleno de moretones?- Preguntó Sasori viéndolo

-Es que Tobi estuvo en un partido de quemados con tres pelotas-

-¡Pobrecito!- Konan lo abrasa muy fuerte como si fuera un peluche -Tenemos que volver a casa gracias a Zetsu-

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Konan…

¡¡Hola!! Gracias para todos lo que leyeron mi fic! Por favor dejen revews.


	4. Un cumpleaños y el regalo

**¿Qué hacen aquí?**

¿Qué ha pasado? No puede ser… ¡Akatsuki está aquí, en la vida real! ¿Tobi quiere conquistar este mundo? ¿Cómo hará?

- Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(N/A notas de autora)

Advertencia: Todos los personajes Naruto, no me pertenecen, que pena TOT. Ah!, las personalidades de algunos de los personajes las cambié. Y Konan es la misma pero vive en la realidad.

Bueno, no los molesto más, espero que les guste el Fic.

Cap 4

Cuando la peli-azulada abrió la puerta de se casa…

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron sus padres con unos cuantos amigos atrás- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Konan!-

-¿Se acordaron?- Preguntó Konan con los ojos brillosos- Gracias-

-Konan no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños- Dijeron los Akatsuki

- Es que me olvidé n.ñU- Respondió la chica

-¬¬- Miraron todos

-No la culpen, yo tampoco me acuerdo el mío- Dijo Pein-Fue cuando era muy pequeño, nunca conocí a mis padres…-

- Oh no, ya empezó, ¡Corran!- Gritó Deidara. Entonces empezaron a correr, hasta otro rincón y dejaron a Pein hablando solo.

Entonces empezó la fiesta, con la música, comida y gente hablando. La mamá se acercó a Konan y le preguntó…

-Esos amigos que trajiste a casa ¿Quiénes son? Me parecen familiares…-

-Em… Son amigos de la escuela y no creo que los conozcas- Dice nerviosa

-Espero que ninguno sea tu novio- Le dice con una mirada acusadora

-¿¡Qué, claro que no!?- Konan grito tan fuerte que todos fijaron su vista en ella.-Eh… N…no paso nada- Decía algo avergonzada y moviendo los brazos en forma de que no había hecho nada.

El resto de la fiesta se la pasaron bailando riendo, hablando, COMIENDO y haciendo bromas.

-Hija yo voy a dormir, despide a todos tus amigos-

-Ok ma- Konan fue a despedir a todos, menos, obviamente a los criminales de rango S. Después de eso fue a Decirle a Pein que ya había terminado la fiesta, porque él se había quedado todo el cumpleaños solo hablándole a la pared.

-¡La fiesta estuvo grandiosa!- Decía Kisame contento

-Sí, pero casi nadie se me acerco- Dijo Zetsu

-Entonces no tendrías que haber dicho que comías humanos ¬¬- Acusó Itachi

-Ya paso eso, mejor vallamos a dormir que es muy tarde- Dijo Konan- Además como mañana es Sábado los llevaré al cine.- Cuando terminó la frase todos ya estaban en la habitación dormiditos como angelitos.(N/A: Que rápidos XD).

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-¿Están listos?- Preguntó la oji-azul

-Sí- Dijeron todos (N/A: Los padres de Konan estaban ahora en la casa de unos amigos de la familia.)

Al llegar al cine, le muestran al guardia las entradas para la película Crepúsculo, como regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres que se las compraron. (N/A: No se si la vieron, porque es de un vampiro que se enamora de una chica).

En el medio de la película empezaron los problemas

-Konan- No hubo alguna respuesta

-Konan- Hizo otra prueba

-¿Qué quieres Tobi?-

-Tobi tiene que ir al baño-

-¿Y por qué no vas?- Pregunta la peli-azulada

-Tobi no sabe dónde está el baño- Responde

-Te acompaño pero no tardes- Le dice

Llegan al baño de hombres y Konan espera a Tobi en la puerta (N/A: Obvio que no va a entrar)

EN LA SALA DE LA PELÍCULA

-Hasta ahora no hay nada de sangre, que aburrido- Decía bajito Itachi, Zetsu y Pein

-Qué lindo- Decían Kisame, Sasori lo pensaba pero no lo admitía.

-¡Yuju! ¡Está re buena la película!- Gritaba Deidara y todos lo miraban como para que se callase, pero no lo hacía.

En eso llegan Tobi y Konan – ¿Tenías que tardar tanto?- Pregunta enfadada Konan

-Es que Tobi tomo mucha gaseosa- Admite, y se sientan. Y es cundo pasan la parte en la que estaban jugando Beisbol-

-¿Cómo harán para moverse así?- Pregunta Itachi, que cada rato que pasaba le gustaba más la película.

-Si hacen todo muy rápido- Admitía Zetsu

-Si claro- Dijo Pein celoso

Al rato se levantan Deidara, Kisame y Tobi y empezaron a gritar lo bueno que estaba la película, gracias a eso va el guardia y los saca arrastrando porque algunos de los miembros, mostraron resistencia.

-¡Genial!- Decía Konan con sarcasmo-¡Nos sacaron de la película!-

-Lo sentimos, nosotros te hicimos otro regalo- Dijo Sasori y le entregan una cajita pequeña color azul oscuro.

La joven peli-azulada la abre y encuentra unos aros de oro con forma de flor-Son hermosos, no era necesario, ¿Cómo los compraron? Parecen muy costos y es raro si viene de un grupo donde este Kakuzu- Contenía la risa

-Los elegí yo, y no se puede decir el precio de un regalo- Dijo Pein- "Porque en realidad no nos alcanzaba entonces bueno…"

-Me encantan- Dice con una mirada dulce-Bueno volvamos a casa-


	5. Aprendiendo a patinar y la apuesta

**¿Qué hacen aquí?**

¿Qué ha pasado? No puede ser… ¡Akatsuki está aquí, en la vida real! ¿Tobi quiere conquistar este mundo? ¿Cómo hará?

- Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(N/A notas de autora)

Advertencia: Todos los personajes Naruto, no me pertenecen, que pena TOT. Ah!, las personalidades de algunos de los personajes las cambié. Y Konan es la misma pero vive en la realidad.

Bueno, no los molesto más, espero que les guste el Fic.

CAP 5

Al llegar, todos van a su habitación a dormir, pero Tobi tenía otros planes…

-Mañana llevaré a cabo mi plan ¡Muajaja!- Reía malévolamente el enmascarado

-¡Tobi cállate!- Grita Deidara y le tira una almohada a la cabeza.- ¿¡No ves que hay gente que quiere dormir, hum!?- Dijo mientras todos lo miraban con cara de "Te vamos a matar" por los gritos. No los de Tobi sino, los de Deidara. Al darse cuenta de eso, Deidara se calló y se hizo el dormido.

-"O puede ser que me tome más tiempo"- Pensó Tobi

Al SIGIENTE DÍA

Konan se despertaba por los rayos del sol que acariciaban su rostro Y lo único que vió fue que nada mas Tobi estaba despierto. -¡Hola Konan-Chan!- La saludó

-Hola Tobi- Contesta

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Pregunta Itachi recién levantándose.

-Iremos a Patinar sobre hielo porque yo voy ahí todos los domingos a practicar- Responde la peli-azulada.-Además no los puedo dejar solos por lo de la última vez- De una vez despertó a todos con una trompeta (N/A: Anda a saber de dónde la sacó XD) y se cambió con un pollerín, que es la pollera que llevan las patinadoras, abajo unas calzas, una remera de manga larga, una camperita y obviamente los patines, pero estos se los pone cuando llega.

Al llegar todos se sientan en las tribunas, menos Konan que estaba en la pista. Todos miraban los saltos y formas que hacía, era increíble.

-Qué bien que patina Konan-Chan- Dice el chico enmascarado

-Sí, es cierto- Dijo Kisame con cara de admitirlo

-¡Eso sí que es arte! Claro después de la de explosión- Deidara tenía los ojos brillosos

-No es para tanto- Dijo Sasori algo celoso, porque la chica patinaba muy bien.

-Les tengo una apuesta…- Esta vez Kakuzu habló-El qué patine y haga esas figuras mejor gana, pero yo nada mas apuesto 1 centavo-

-Qué rata ¬¬- Dijo Hidan- Yo apuesto… $5, se que ganaré-

-Ya lo veremos, yo $10- Dijo Sasori

-A sí, yo $15- Apostó Itachi

-Yo nada más $4,50- Apostó Deidara

-Que miedoso, apuesto $16,05- Respondió Zetsu

-Pero tú nada mas apostaste un poquito más que Itachi ¬¬. Yo como soy el líder se que ganaré, apostaré $50-

-O.O- Todos lo miraban como tratándole de decir "Si pierdes, estás en quiebra"

-Tobi también quiere apostar- Se fija en sus bolsillos y encuentra una tapita de botella y unos botones.-Yo apostaré esto n.n- Y les muestra lo apostados.

-¬¬-

Entonces todos bajan a decirle a Konan que querían aprender a patinar. La oji-azul acepta y les da patines a cada uno. Apenas pisaron el hielo con los patines, se fueron todos al suelo.

-Au…- Decían todos tocándose la cabeza y tratándose de levantar pero de vuelta se escuchó un "¡PAF!".

Konan estaba ahí matándose de la risa, y Pein le dice- ¿No era qué estabas para ayudarnos y no para morirte de la risa?-

-Lo ciento es que seguramente se confiaron de que iba a ser fácil- se secaba las lagrimas (N/A: Se había reído mucho.)-Bueno, primero para pararse…- Vió como todos se intentaban levantar, pero ninguno lo lograba.-Tienen que arrodillarse apoyar las manos y levantarse-

Al pasar un rato todos estaban parados y Pein dice muy orgulloso de si mismo –Vieron, yo sabía que iba a ser muy fácil-

-Sí- Contestaron todos

-Em… Chicos… Tardaron media hora para pararse- Dijo Konan- Menos Itachi qué está ahí- Y les señala en donde estaba. El se encontraba patinando por toda la pista, haciendo saltos y formas.

-O.ô, Itachi…- Decían todos asombrados

El mencionando se les acerca -¿Qué? Yo siempre quise ser patinador profesional.-

-¿Desde cuándo?- Pregunta Konan

-Hace 1 hora, chicos gané la apuesta- Todo lo decía con una sonrisa malvada y empieza a recoger su recompensa. Pero… -Kakuzu dame tu centavo-

-¡No! ¡No lo dejaré!- Gritaba frenéticamente

-Tú fuiste el de la idea, asique dámelo- Insistía

-¡NO!- Parecía un niño pequeño

-¡Déjale el maldito centavo! Total casi no vale nada-Esta vez fue Hidan quien habló

-Está bien- Se resignó Itachi, mientras tomaba lo apostado de los otros

-Perdí casi todo TOT- Sollozaba Pein

Gracias por leer esta fic, me encantan sus reviews, me motivan a seguir ¡Dejen por favor!

Chau y suerte.


	6. Por siempre

¡Hola! Les agradezco a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic. Yo creo que este es el final de esta historia, pero voy a seguir haciendo, (Cuando se me ocurran, claro).

**¿Qué hacen aquí?**

¿Qué ha pasado? No puede ser… ¡Akatsuki está aquí, en la vida real! ¿Tobi quiere conquistar este mundo? ¿Cómo hará?

- Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(N/A notas de autora)

Advertencia: Todos los personajes Naruto, no me pertenecen, que pena TOT. Ah!, las personalidades de algunos de los personajes las cambié. Y Konan es la misma pero vive en la realidad.

Bueno, no los molesto más, espero que les guste el Fic.

Cap 6

Después de caerse un rato en la pista de patinaje, nuestros protagonistas van a la heladería.

-¡No más frío!- Gritó la parte buena de Zetsu

-¡Sii!-Dijo Itachi

-No se te quejes Zetsu- Ordenó el líder

-Además, vamos a comer un helado- Respondió Konan- Son muy ricos n.n, yo elijo uno de… vainilla- Le dice al muchacho que atendía- Elijan uno chicos-

-Bueno yo… uno de… Chocolate-Dijo Deidara mirando la tabla donde estaban todos los sabores.

-¡Tobi quiere uno de frutilla!-

-El de dulce de leche quiero, parece digno para el rey del mundo - Dijo con aires de grandeza, Pein.

-Sí y yo le gané al rey del mundo- Contradijo Itachi- A mi me gustaría uno de Crema Americana.-

-Yo el de banana esplit – Dijo Sasori

-Yo no quiero, perdí mucho dinero en la apuesta TOT – Dijo Kakuzu

-Momia avara… ¬¬-Le dijo a Kakuzu, Hidan- A mi me gustaría crema del cielo, suena como para honrar a Jashin-Sama.-

-Elegiré frutos del bosque- Pidió Zetsu

-No tengo hambre- Dijo Kisame

-Bueno pero después te lo pierdes.-Aclaró Konan

Cuando empezaron a comer algunos, se lo terminaron tan rápido que les empezó a doler la cabeza.

-A Tobi le duele la cabeza- Decía mareado

-A mi también, se me congeló el cerebro - Dijo cómplice Zetsu

-Yo les dije que no se los comieran rápido- Konan

-Es que, yo creo que estos tarados, antes de comerse el helado ya tenían el cerebro congelado- Se burlaba Hidan

-jj…jjjj… ¡JAAJAJA!- Sasori ya no podía contenerse de la risa

-¡¿Se pueden callar?!- Dijeron Pein e Itachi al mismo tiempo.- ¡Queremos disfrutar de nuestros helados!-

-Huyy… que malhumorados- Esta vez fue Deidara.

-Dejen de pelear- Regañó Konan

-Huy miren habló la santa- Dice Hidan con su típico tono de burla

-¬¬-Todos le miraban feo

-Mejor me callo-

-Así estás menos feíto-Dijo Kakuzu

-¡¿Insinúas que soy feo?!-Interrogó el Jashinista

-No, no para nada -Respondió Kisame por Kakuzu para que no armaran una pelea y destruyeran todo el lugar.

-Mas te valía- Decía Hidan, mientras que entre todos lo sostenían a Kakuzu para que no intentara matarlo.

-Mejor vallamos a otro lugar- Decía la peli-azulada mirando a todas las personas a su alrededor que estaban aterrados por los Akatsukis.

-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vamos a una de esas casa embrujadas o a un tren fantasma?- Sugirió Itachi

-Buena idea…-

-Tobi tiene miedo-

-No seas miedoso Tobi- Dijo Deidara

EN LA CASA ENBRUJADA

Estaba todo lleno de telas de arañas, estaba oscuro, muy tétrico y en la entrada había un tipo todo encapuchado con una oz en la mano. Y para colmo cuando pasabas por ahí te tocaba la cabeza o la espalda, que te hacía dar escalofríos. Un grupito de chicos y chicas qué estaban ahí salieron corriendo y gritando, pero algunos eran valientes y seguían avanzando.

En el transcurso se té aparecían fantasmas de golpe, que ha beses te daban dar saltitos del susto, los ojos de los cuadros te perseguían, hasta qué llegaron a una sala de espejos donde les apareció por atrás una nenita con un vestido blanco y todo el pelo en la cara que apenas dejaba ver un ojo.

-¡¡AAAAAHHH!!-Gritó Tobi con vos de niña pequeña y saltó a los brazos de su sempai. Que por su puesto no lo atajó y quedó en el suelo.

-¡Es la de la película!- Dijo Konan

-Yo quiero un peinado igual- Dice Deidara mientras todo lo miran como diciéndole, "Estamos todos re asustados y vos decís que quieres un peinado igual".

-Seguramente es un gráfico provocado por una cámara, o algo así- Tranquilizó Sasori

-Yo lo compruebo- Kisame va y la toca. Se puso más azul de lo que es- ¡Es de verdad! ¡Corran!-

-Yo te salvaré Konan- Peina agarra a Konan como si fuera un saco con papas y se la pone en el hombro-

-Hay un problema…-Por fin dijo algo Zetsu-¿Dónde está la salida?¿No sería mejor que me la coma?-

-Zetsu… si no te diste cuenta está toda podrida, yo vi la película donde aparece.- Dijo Konan

-Waaajj, me gustan las personas muertas pero no tan pasadas.-

-¡Miren, la salida!-Dice Itachi, entonces todos echan a correr por allá.

Cuando por fin salieron… -Uff… Nunca más voy a ir a una casa embrujada- Deidara

-Pero tú eras el que estaba más interesado en el peinado que asustado- Sasori

-Bueeno sii, pero si me asusté un poquito-

-Yo no quiero volver a ver una película de terror, al parecer a veces se hacen realidad.- Konan lo decía aún traumada por lo qué había visto.

-No es para tanto- Dijo Pein- No era real-

-Pero si yo la toqué, y si era real- Kisame- Muyy real- Pein le hace señas para que pare, porque lo decía para tranquilizar a Konan que cada vez estaba más asustada.

-Tobi sigue asustado "Creo que con eso ahí no podré conquistar el mundo, me rindo"- El pobre temblaba y temblaba.

-Pero no es posible que exista- Habla Sasori

-Mira yo estoy aquí, guapo y a demás inmortal- Cuestiona Hidan

-Bueno vallamos a casa- Itachi intenta poner menos tenso el ambiente.

Llegaron a casa y Pein dijo- Saben, yo no quiero volver a nuestra vida de antes-

-Yo opino lo mismo aquí no somos los criminales más buscados, que darían lo que sea por nuestras cabezas- Apoyó Deidara.

-Aquí hay mas tecnologías y cosas por conocer- Sasori estaba con ellos-¡También hay talleres de arte!

-Si acá hay piletas de natación- Dice Kisama

-Y lindos jardines- Dijo Zetsu

-Hay helados n.n- Esta vez habló Tobi

-Dinero y muchos objetos valiosos- Kakuzu

-Emm… yo no sé… bueno está bien-

-Hay chicos, que tiernos- Konan

Y así todos vivieron vidas normales, como las que ellos habían deseado de hace mucho tiempo. Pero de vez en cuando entrenaron con sus habilidades ninjas.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gustó escribirlo, Dejen Reviews para ver que les pareció. Con suerte capás que después se me ocurra otra historia.

Los mejores decesos, Sakura-Gaara-15.


End file.
